Spies in Disguise/Trivia
Trivias for Spies in Disguise. Trivia * Will Smith's second animated film since Shark Tale (2004) released 15 years prior. * WILHELM SCREAM: lance (will smith) distortions dodo size field * The third Blue Sky Studios film shooting from a human's perspective (which can switch during the scenes of Lance Sterling's pigeon form), after Epic (2013) and The Peanuts Movie (2015). The other films were shot through animal perspectives (and a robot's perspective in the case of Robots (2005)). * The last animated film of the 2010s. * Tom Holland's first animated film (not counting the English Dub of The Secret World of Arrietty (2010)). * Rashida Jones's 3rd animated film, after Inside Out (2015) and The Grinch (2018). * Tom Holland and Karen Gillan previously co-starred in Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and Avengers: Endgame (2019). * Chernin Entertainment's first animated film. * The seventh Blue Sky Studios Films to have humans, after Ice Age (2002), Rio (2011), Epic (2013), Rio 2 (2014), The Peanuts Movie (2015) and Ferdinand (2017). The others were all humanless. * This is the first animated film from 20th Century Fox to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. * Blue Sky's first film to be released as a division of Walt Disney Studios. * This is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. * The character designs this film are similar to the character designs used in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009), Arthur Christmas (2011), Storks (2016) and Smallfoot (2018), all of which were animated at Sony Pictures Imageworks. * Blue Sky Studios' last film of the 2010s. * The fifth Blue Sky Studios film not have its music composed by John Powell, after Ice Age (2002) (which was scored by David Newman), Epic (2013) (which was scored by Danny Elfman), The Peanuts Movie (2015) (which was scored by Christophe Beck) and Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) (which was scored by a different John, being John Debney). In this case, Theodore Shapiro will be the composer for this movie. * The first teaser trailer was released on November 1st, 2018. * The film's original release date was January 18th, 2019, but was then pushed back to April 19th, 2019. It got pushed back again to September 13th, 2019. And it got pushed back one more to Christmas day on December 25th, 2019. * The seventh Blue Sky Studios film to be produced in 2.39:1, after Rio (2011), Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012), Epic (2013), Rio 2 (2014), Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) and Ferdinand (2017). * The last animated feature of the 2010s to be produced in a widescreen 2.35:1 aspect ratio. * Both Will Smith and Karen Gillan share a connection - Robin Williams. Will Smith took on Williams's iconic Disney character The Genie in Aladdin (2019), a remake of the 1992 film animated Disney movie. and another sharing connection - Phil Harris and Bill Murray. as Will Smith took on Phil and Bill's iconic Disney character Baloo in The Jungle Book (2019), a 3D CGI animation of the 1967 film animated Disney movie and the 2016 live-action Disney movie. Karen Gillan starred in both Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) and Jumanji: The Next Level (2019) which are in fact the two sequels to the classic 1995 Robin Williams movie. * The film will be accompanied by ''Exchange Student ''(2019), an new Walt Disney Animation Studios short film directed by Natalie Nourigat. Category:Trivia